


Trapped

by therune



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"This is all your fault! If *I* had been in charge this never would have happened!"  
Roy G. Bivolo - known as the famous, the feared and respected Rainbow Raider - remarked with with the air of complete and utter superiority. If they had just listened to his perfectly calculated plan! But no - as usual they had chosen to ignore his experience and expertise in favor of whatever Leonard´s beer-soaked brain had produced.  
It was supposed to be a simple robbery. Not even a bank, just an art museum. Currently it held an exhibition on the European art of the 17th century. Roy may have been colorblind, but he was nevertheless a great artist and they had asked for his opinion on what items to steal.  
They had sent the criminal wannabe-supervillain Samuel Scudder aka Mirror Master through (what a surprise) a mirror into his apartment.  
Originally the Rogues had just wanted him to point out the valuable pieces of art from the catalogue flyers, but he insisted on coming with them  (until they point of threatening to tip off the cops and just kept on whining, bitching and throwing an enormous temper tantrum).  
Nevertheless they got caught during the robbery. Not by the cops, it was - as usual - the Flash.

He rushed into the museum like a scarlet lightning bolt - a living embodiment of the trademark insignia on his chest. Piper was the first one he took out - now he didn´t have to worry about sonic attacks he could only avoid at superspeed. Trickster and Captain Boomerang knocked each other out, when the Flash dodged their projectiles. He was briefly caught in a double attack by the Temperature Twins, but managed to break loose and proceeded to knock the two out. That only left Raider and Mirror Master behind.  
As Sam aimed his mirror gun and shot, Roy released a white spectrum ray. Unfortunately the two rays crossed, causing a bright explosion of ligt that engulfed the two Rogues. Now they were trapped in a bubble of light which looked oddly like a melted mirror. And proofed to be solid and unbreakable.

\-------------------------------------------------------

They had now been stuck for three hours. Three goddam hours. 180 fucking minutes and Sam hated every second of it.  
During the first 5 minutes he was sure that there had to be worse people to be stuck with - maybe Digger, Gorilla Grodd, the Joker...  
Three excruciating hours of the Rainbow Raider live show made him change his mind. He´d sell his soul to be stuck in a small bubble with loud, obnoxious Trickster, grumpy Len or even drunk-as-hell Digger.  
If Raider would ever write an autobiography it would surely be titled "Somewhere beyond the rainbow - why I am awesome and the rest of you sucks".

After countless failed attempts to escape they just sat there and tried to think of new plans. Neither of their weapons worked, nor did brute force. Time to use their brains.  
To Sam it seemed as if Raider´s brain consisted of a broken record playing the "I am an artist, you suck and I rule"-song since their confinement.  
He marveled at Raider´s stamina - that guy talked, and talked and talked and talked without stopping for air.

"Can´t you shut up for just 5 minutes?!" Sam yelled enraged, "your nagging is louder than my own thoughts. Just shut up!"  
"What´s your problem?"  
"You! This bubble! But mostly, you!"  
"Excuse me, I have just tried to apply constructive criticism and tried to evaluate our situation-"  
"You have just bitched the whole time. There´s nothing constructive about that!"  
"Who sits in a glass house - I don´t see you thinking of an escape plan!"  
"Because your babbling disturbs my concentration - I can´t think straight anymore!"  
"As if your brain would be useful to me anyhow. Do you guys think of anything else besides robbery, money and such profane things? Do you have no respect for the finer arts and culture?" The Raider huffed, "probably not. You cretin."  
"That´s it: now comes the part where I´m punching you and then comes the part when you cry and then I will laugh."  
"You wouldn´t dare. ....would you?"

A short brawl and a blackened eye later, they were sitting exhausted side by side.  
"Well, what haven´t we tried yet?" a somewhat more subdued Raider asked.  
"Not to escape?" Sam suggested.  
"Huh."

Uncomfortable silence stretched until it was interrupted by a faint crackling sound.  
"Do you hear that? It sounds like ice in wintertime just  before it´s about to break."  
Then...the orb simply cracked and broke like it was made of glass. They both stood on the floor of the museum, surrounded by policemen, one smug speedster and shards of their prison.   
Sam and Roy joined their fellow Rogues in the SWAT car who were in the stages of bemoaning their fate, bitching at each other and vowing revenge during their next break out and drunken stupor.

As the car started to drive off, they all got quiet immediately and began to discuss their next escape plan, involving a mini cold gun Len kept under his fingernail, James´ neverending supply of itching powder and a giant top-shaped battering ram.

"Where were you guys anyway? We had been waiting for hours in here," Piper asked.  
"He got us trapped in an orb of mirror-light-spectral-glass," Raider huffed.  
"Uh-huh....and how did you get out?"  
"Huh...well, that was anti-climatic," Sam stated,  "Apparently, no movement and no vibrations were the key to escape, because it seems that this substance was trying to counteract any movement, the more we struggled, the more it kept us inside. It was probably due to the molecular structure of my mirror glass and the lux-effect of your color-beams - the frequency of the different spectrums must have interfered with the cosmic vibration and light fraction caused by-"  
"Don´t you ever shut up, Sam?"


End file.
